What I Hear is Für Elise
by Seiko Uchiha
Summary: Für Elise, lagu yang selalu kudengar saat Nii-san berada di ruang musik. Tapi kini, walaupun Nii-san sudah tiada, kenapa aku masih bisa mendengarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!: Lil'bit weird, OOC , full of typo. EYD hancur berantakan.**

**Chapter 1: Nii-san masih disini**

"Kami turut berduka, Sasuke-kun."

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu terdiam menatap sebuah makam dengan tatapan kosong. ia tidak peduli, lebih tepatnya, ia sudah bosan dengan ucapan orang-orang mengatakan bahwa mereka turut berduka.

Sudah hampir sejam Sasuke berdiam diri di depan makam itu. Sendirian, tatapan kosong. Tidak ada yang mau mendekati Sasuke. 'Biarkan dia sendiri, dia pastilah sangat terpukul' pikir orang-orang. Memang Sasuke ingin dibiarkan sendiri. ia ingin otaknya memutar sebuah film yang berjudul flashback tampa iklan.

kematian Uchiha Itachi-sang kakak- memang membuat luka yang sangat mendalam untuk sasuke. Ia masih tidak terima akan kematian sang kakak. Bagaimana tidak? apalagi Itachi mati dengan cara dibunuh.

"Sialan..." Geram Sasuke. Matanya menyorotkan vkesedihan dan kesepian. "Setelah Kaa-san dan Tou-san, kini kau juga pergi kesana, eh? Nii-san."

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

Flashback, 5 tahun yang lalu...

"Sasuke, sekarang kita tinggal berdua." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut ekor kuda dengan garis yan melintang di sebelah kiri dan kanan hidungnya. Uchiha Itachi.

"Tidak." Sasuke kecil menggelengkan kepalanya. matanya berkaca-kaca."Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih ada...".

Itachi menatap adiknya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia mengacak-acak rambut ayam Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mereka sudah tiada. Sebenarnya aku juga."

Hening sesaat. yang terdengar hanya bunyi detik jarum jam yang terus berputar.

"Tapi," Itachi merangkul adik kesayanganya itu. "Kita berdua adalah saudara yang sedarah. Sebagai kakakmu, aku..."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Itachi. Itachi tersenyum. "Sebagai kakak, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Karena , itulah tugas kakak yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke terdiam dan ia nerasakan dadanya menghangat. Ia tersenyum dan menunjukan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?".

"Janji." Itachi tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Sasuke.

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara dentingan piano dari ruang musik. Sasuke kecil yang baru pulang sekolah segera berlari ke ruang musik tersebut dan mendapati sang kakak sedang duduk di depan grand piano bewarna coklat. Jari-jarinya menari diatas tuts piano menghasilkan melodi yang indah. Dengan antusias, Sasuke menatap jari-jari Itachi yang masih memencet tuts piano. "Lagu apa ini, Nii-san?"

"Canon In D. Karya Johann Pacheble." Jawab Itachi sambil terus memainkan pianonya. "Apa kau punya saran lagu untuk kumainkan berikutnya?"

"Bagaimana denga The blue Danube?" Saran Sasuke , ia menirukan suara piano.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan lagu itu, coba yang lain."

"Moonlight Sonata?"

"Terlalu panjang."

"Arabesque?"

"Terlalu pendek."

"Apa ya..." Sasuke memasang pose berfikir. Ia teringat akan suara dering telepon rumah mereka. "Apa Nii-san bisa memainkan lagu dering telepon kita?"

"Fur Elise maksudmu?" tanya Itachi balik. "Tentu saja aku bisa memainkannya."

"Ayo mainkan Nii-san!" Ujar Sasuke bersemangat. Ia segara mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya di sebelah Grand Piano. Itachi sendiri segera mengambil partitur lagu tersebut.

Itachi mulai memainkan piano tersebut. Sasuke yang melihatnya sangat bersemangat, apalgai saat kecepatan lagu itu bertambah.

Memang Sasuke dan Itachi adalah penggemar lagu klasik. Darah seni mengalir dari ayah mereka. Sasuke memang belum terlalu bisa memainkan piano karena ia beru mempelajarinya bulan lalu. Sedangkan Itachi sudah sangat jago memainkan piano.

"Aku menyukai lagunya!" Seru Sasuje senang. "Kuharap Nii-san mau mengajariku."

"Lagu ini lumayan, lho." Jelas Itachi. "Nanti kalau tingkatanmu di tempat les sudah 'Basic II' baru kuajari."

"Ah, Nii-san. Tapi aku mau diajari sekarang." Gerutu Sasuke sambil memajukan bibirnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, apa Nii-san mau memainkannya setiap hari untukku?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Aku menyayangimu, Nii-san."

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

flashback, 3 hari yang lalu...

"Aku pulang...!" Seru Sasuke sambil membuka pintu dengan keras. Hening. Sasuke merasa tidak ada kehidupan di rumahnya. "Nii-san belum pulang eh?"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah sofa dan melihat tas Itachi tergeletak begitu saja ditanah. Pensil, buku dan baang-barang yang ada didalam tas itu juga tersebar di lantai. 'Apa Nii-san sudah pulang?' Batin Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak enak.

"Nii-saaan!" Panggil Sasuke keras. BErharap Itachi mendengar dan mendekatinya. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban.

Sniff sniff

'Bau apa ini?' Batin Sasuke. Ia mencium bau amis. Bau amis darah. Ia mencari asal bau tersebut. Setelah mencari, ia merasa yakin bahwa bau amis dqrah itu berasal dari ruang musik. Ia menarik nafas dan berharap ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ia membuka pintu perlahan.

Sasuke membelakan matanya. Genangan darah dan tubuh kaku Itachi, Sasuke melihatnya. Ia berlari mendekati tubuh Itachi dan membalikanya, ia melihat luka tusukan dimana-mana. "Nii-san...tidak... kau jangan mati..."

"BANGUN, NII-SAN!' Berkata seperti itu pun, Itachi sudah mati. Sasuke menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar dari ujung matanya. Tapi, bagaimana pun, air mata sasuke sudah terjatuh. "Nii-san, siapa yang melakukakan ini?!"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Itachi yang bersimbah darah. Tak peduli kemeja putihnya berubah menjadi merah. ini adalah kedua kalinya Sasuke merasa kehilangan.

flashback end.

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

Hari Senin...

Sasuke terdiam di atap sekolah. ia membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh dirinya. Sasuke menutup matanya dan kembali mem-flashback masa kecilnya. Masa kecil dimana ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

"Temeee!" Suara Naruto membuyarkan sesi flashback Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya dingin.

Nqruto adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke. Karena sama-sama yatim piatu mereka menjadi akrab.

"Dobe." Jawab Sasuke dingin lalu kembali menatap kebawah.

"Kau tidak memutuskan untuk bunuh diri 'kan?" tanya Naruto asal. Ia mendekati sahabatnya. "Kau berubah tahu."

"Hmph." Jawab Sasuke pendek. "Mau apa kau disini."

"Melemparmu kebawah. Tentu saja, menghiburmu, Teme." Jawab Naruto gemas. "Kau diam terus sih. Kau masih terpukul?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi aku mengerti.", ujar Naruto."

"Kau mengerti apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menarik kerah kemeja Naruto. Naruto tersentak. "Kau yang sejak awal tidak punya saudara atau keluarga, memangnya kau tau apa?! Kau yang sejak awal memang sebatang kara, memangnya kau tahu apa!? Haaah?! Karena ada ikatan itulah, orang merasakan takkan mengerti seberqt apa rasanya kehilangan!"

Sasuke melepaskan cekalannya membuat Naruto terjatuh. "Sekarang... Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Pergi!"

Naruto berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Di tangga, ia sudah ditemui oleh Kiba dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Haah sudah kuduga."

"Kau diusir?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah... begitulah. Dia sampai teriak-teriak begitu. Aku sih memakluminya karena dia sedang kehilangan." Jawab Naruto sambil melipat tanganya didepan dadanya. "Aku... sedikit tersinggung sih."

"Sudahlah, maafkan dia." Ujar Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

"Memang dia sebegitu terpukulnya?" Tanya Kiba. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Tentu saja, baka!'. "Kenapa? aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka membicarakan orang sih, tapi, apa boleh buat." Naruto memulai ceritanya. "Saat umur Sasuke 11 tahun, orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu, Sasuke sangat sedih. Dan karena dia hanya memiliki kakaknya dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Sekarang kakaknya sudah tidak ada, dia benar-benar sebatang kara sekarang."

"Oh, begitu. Tidak aneh sih-"

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku?" Suara dngin Sasuke membuat Naruto, Sakura dan Kiba tersentak. Sasuke berjalan melewati tiga temanya itu dengan dingin.

"Sasuke-kun, aku-"

"Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan kau katakan, Sakura." Potong Sasuke. Sakura menutup mulutnya. "Kau mau mengatakan , kau turut berduka atas kematian Itachi-nii. Huh... aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

"Dan, untukmu, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung memasang wajah sedih. "Kau benar,"

"Aku sebatang kara sekarang."

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

Sasuke memegang daun pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati bahwa rumahnya kini berantakan. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Biasanya, saat ia pulang, ia akan melihat rumahnya yang bersih dan Itachi yang duduk di depan meja makan yang akan berkata "Sudah pulang? bagaimana harimu?" . Tapi , kini, sebaliknya.

Sasuke membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Membuka lemari dan mengambil Ramen instan. Hal yang dilakukan berikutnya adalah menyeduh ramen instan itu. Ia tidak mau, lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa memasak. Karena tugas memasak biasanya diserahkan pada Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam menatap pintu ruang musik dimana ia selalu mendengar lagu Fur Elise yang selalu dimainkan oleh kakaknya. Ruang musik juga tempat dimana Itachi meninggal, sehingga Sasuke tidak ingin memasuki ruangan itu.

Sasuke mengambil sumpit dan menjepit Ramen-nya. Baru saja ia akan memasukan Ramen-nya, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Fur ELise dari ruang musik. 'Tidak, aku pasti berhalusinasi.' Batin Sasuke. Tapi, suara piano itu semakin lama semakin keras membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takut sasuke. Ia berdiri dan mendekati pintu Ruang musik. Ia segera menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Suara dentingan piano itu terdengar jelas di telinga sasuke. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Nii-" Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mata terbelak, Itachi ada disana, dengan tubuh bersimpah darah sedang duduk didepan Grand Piano. Tangannya masih memencet tuts piano. Sasuke kepala Itachi menoleh.

"SASUKE!" Suara berat Itachi membuat Sasuke sangat ketakutan. Tangan dan kaki Sasuke bergetar. Kenapa ia melihat Itachi? Itachi sudah meninggal! Ketakutan menguasai Sasuke membuat terjatuh dan pingsan.

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

Sasuke tidak bisa memperhatikan Guru Kakashi yang sedang mengajar fisika di depan kelas. Dia masih shock karena kejadian kemarin. Melihat Itachi, pingsan di ruang musik dan bangun di kamarnya. Siapa yang tidak merasa takut melihat orang yang sudah mati di rumahnya?

Memang Sasuke masih tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh pun demkian, Sasuke sudah mengerti bahwa kenyataannya Itachi sudah mati. Tebtu saja Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Itachi dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

"Oi, Teme." Naruto yang duduk disebelah Sasuke menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedikit kaget menatap Naruto. Ternyata Guru Kakashi sudah meninggalkan kelas. "Hari ini kerja kelompok dikerjakan dirumahmu, ya!?

"Rumahku?!" Pekik Sasuke. "Kenapa harus dirumahku?"

"Karrna, rumahmulah yang paling dekat dari sini." Jawab Naruto polos.

"Jangan!" Tolak Sasuke. "Rumahku sedang berantakan, dirumahmu saja ya?" Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin teman-temannya datang kerumahnya. Ia hanya takut Itachi datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ah, Temeee. Aku yakin rumahku jauh lebih berantakan dari rumahmu." Ujar Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibas tanganya didepan wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kembali."

"Kembali dari mana? Aku masih berpijak di bumi." Celetuk Sasuke. Naruto tertawa lepas mendengarnya. "Apa? aku serius, dobe."

"Kau baru saja kembali dari kutub utara." Celetuk Naruto. "Kau sadar tidak kalau dari kemarin sifatmu itu dingin sekali. Yah, kau memang dingin ,sih. Tapi kemarin... kau bahkan jauh lebih dingin dari es."

"Huh, sudahlah." Ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri. "Daripada itu, ayo traktir aku! Aku lapar. Kau 'kan berhutang padaku."

"Huh, baiklah!" Ujar Naruto terpaksa. Karena ia sendiri belum membayar hutangnya pada Sasuke selama sebulan.

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

"Ah, Teme. Kau kau keterlaluan."

"Apa?"

"Ini!" Naruto menunjukan dompetnya yang kosong. "Kau keterlaluan memesan ramen spesial yang mahal. Apalagi kau minta tambah!"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak membayar hutangmu tepat waktu." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Uhh, dasar." Gerutu Naruto. "Aku benar-benar sial hari ini! Uang habis! Ditolak Sakura! Tidak makan siang demi kau! Huh!"

"Berhentilah menggerutu, kau seperti perempuan sekarang." SAsuke berjalan mendekati kamar mandi laki-laki. "Dobe, kau tunggu disini."

"Kau sendiri terlihat seperti perempuan sekarang! Ke kamar mandi saja minta ditemani." teriak Naruto membuat membuat orang yang lewat menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Terserah kau saja." Ujar Sasuke pendek sambil memasuki kamar mandi dan memasuki salah satu bilik kosong.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan pribadinya, sasuke berjalan mendekati wastafel dan mencuci tanganya. Ia menatap kaca sekilas. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kaca itu.

"UWAAA!" Pekik Sasuke kaget. Ia terjatuh dan nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Teme? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung memasuki kamar mandi karena mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia terheran-heran melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat pasi.

"Aku melihat...Itachi-nii." Jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Itachi-san katamu? Jangan bercanda!" Bantah Naruto. "Kau pasti berhalusinasi."

"Tidak, aku serius." Ujar Sasuke. "Aku melihatnya, berada di belakangku... penuh darah..dan dia... seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Naruto awalnya ingin membantah ucapan Sasuke. Tapi, melihat wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar ketakutan, ia hanya memutuskan untuk mempercayainya. "Ya sudah, tenangkan dirimu. Kita ke kelas saja."

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini dengan semangat mudaaa!" Teriak Guru Guy -guru olahraga- itu dengan semangat mudanya. "Oke, hari ini kalian akan lari estafet . Silahkan bentuk kelompok sebanyak 5 orang!"

"Teme, ayo sini." Panggil Naruto paksa sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "kita akan masuk kelompok Shikamaru."

"Baiklah, berhentilah menarik tanganku. Dasar dobe.",Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tanganya lalu berjalan lunglai mengikuti Naruto yang mendekati lima orang laki-laki.

"Jika kau berjalan seperti itu, Guy-sensei akan menceramahimu karena tidak punya semangat muda." komentar Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke heran.

"Masih kepikiran?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit." Jawab Sasuke pendek yang masih teringat akan Itachi yang muncul di kaca kamar mandi. "Lebih baik kita memberi urutan pelari sekarang."

"Baiklah, Gaara akan jadi pelari pertama. Aku kedua. Sai akan jadi pelari ketiga. Pelari keempat Naruto. Sasuke terakhir." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Kenapa aku menjadi pelari terakhir?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada protes.

"Itu karena kau jago lari." Jawab Sai enteng. "Kau mau tukar?"

"Aku ingin jadi yang ketiga atau empat." Jelas Sasuke. "Kakiku sedang sakit."

"Apa maksudmu kakimu sakit? Aku melihatmu makan ramen sebanyak dua mangkuk tadi. Kau yakin kau sakit?" Tanya Shikamaru seakan ia adalah polisi yang mengintrogasi seorang terpidana.

"Tak apa! Biarkan aku yang menjadi pelari terakhir, dengan semangatku aku pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang sampai di garis finis!" Ujar Naruto berapi-api. Ia terlihat seperti guru Guy sekarang.

"Huh... baiklah. Sasuke akan jadi pelari keempat. Dan kau, Naruto, kau akan menjadi pelari ke terakhir." Ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malas. "Ayo kita lapor pada Guy-sensei."

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

Empat orang berjejer dibelakang garis 'start' . Ditangan mereka terdapat tongkat yang panjangnya sekitar 30 cm. Guru Guy tampak melipat tangannya di pinggir garis 'start'. "Oke semuanya berlarilah dengan semangat muda kalian! _GET READY! GO!_."

Empat orang-termasuk Gaara mulai berlari kencang.

Sasuke yang sedang bersiap dengan memutar-mutar pergelangan kakinya tidak bisa menghindarkan matanya dari pohon beringin yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Ia merasa tertarik dengan pohon itu, di sisi lain ia merasa di awasi.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sai sambil memberikan tongkatnya pada Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke menerimanya dan berlari sekuat tenaga sehingga menyusul orang-orang yang berada didepannya.

"Dobe, ini." Sasuke memberikan tongkatnya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Teme." Ujar Naruto yang membuatnya melambat. Ia langsung berlari menuju garis finish.

"Di saat seperti itu masih sempat-sempatnya berterima kasih . Dasar Dobe." ledek Sasuke.

"Urat kecerdasannya 'kan memang sudah putus." Sambung Kiba tiba-tiba yang berada disebelah Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak jadi pelari terakhir? Bukannya kau hebat dalam berlari."

"Tidak, aku mau jadi pelari keempat. itu saja." Ujar Sasuke. Kiba hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi pelari keempat? aku ingat saat kau pertama kalinya ke rumahku dan kau dikejar kejar oleh Akamaru. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti ninja saat itu. Apalagi saat itu..."

Mendengar cerita Kiba, Sasuke hanya menatap Kiba dengan senyum bingungnya. Apapun yang Kiba ucapkan, bagi Sasuke, yang terdengar hanyalah 'bla...bla...bla..'. Kiba memang cerewet.

Sasuke kemudian menatap jendela kelasnya yang terlihat berada disebelah Kiba. Ia merasa janggal, 'kenapa ada orang disana? Padahal semua murid mengikuti pelajaran olah raga disini.' pikirnya. Di jendela kelasnya memang terlihat seseorang disana, ia sedang menatap Sasuke. Saasuke menyipitsan matanya, betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Itachi. Sasuke langsung berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasa ketakutan.

"O...oi! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kiba yang langsung berjongkok."Wajahmu pucat. Sakit kepala?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kiba menatapnya bingung, "Sepertinya Akamaru memberikan trauma berat untukmu. Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke!"

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

"Jangan menyesal melihat rumahku yang berantakan, ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memasukan kunci rumahnya kedalam lumbang kunci. "Rumahku seperti kapal pecah, mungkin lebih parah."

"Tak perlu malu, Sasuke. Ayo cepat buka pintunya dan kita selesaikan tugas kita! Agar aku bisa pulang cepat dan makan." Ujar laki-laki gemuk yang bernama Choji.

"Benar-benar, kau , Choji! Apa didalam pikiranmu hanya makanan?" Tanya adis berambut pirang-Ino-.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan debat Ino dan Choji tentang makanan. Ia membuka pintunya. "Lihat? Sudah ku-"

"Apa yang berantakan, Teme? Rumahmu itu rapi tampa cela." Komentar Naruto dengan tatapan menintrogasi. Benar, saat ini keadaan rumah Sasuke memang sangat bersih.

"Tapi, aku tidak membereskan rumahku." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada bingung. Ia tidak membersihkan rumahnya. Rasa takut datang kembali padanya. "Siapa yang membersihkannya?"

"Tidak perlu acting, Sasuke. Ayo kita kerjakan pekerjaan kita." Ujar TenTen. Mereka pun memasuki rumah Sasuke.

"Rajin sekali kau, Teme. Rapi begini." Ujar Naruto yang tampa malu langsung meloncat ke arah sofa.

"Sudahlah, kita kerjakan disini saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil meja pendek. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Mereka langsung duduk didepan meja pendek tersebut. Tak lupa mereka mengeluarkan kertas dan buka cetak yang super tebal.

"Halaman 221." TenTen membuka buku cetaknya dengan tatapan malas. "Apa maksudnya Kakashi-sensei memberi kita tugas ini? Dia bahkan belum mengajari kita bab ini."

"Sasuke, kau 'kan pintar, apa kau mengerti soal ini?" Tanya Ino. Saasuke hanya menggeleng. "Astaga, Kakashi-sensei benar-benar,deh."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya saja pada Kakashi-sensei?" Usul TenTen.

"Percuma, Kakashi-sensei tidak akan memberi tahu kita." Ujar Naruto. Ia teringat akan wajah tampa semangat Guru Kakashi.

"Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Kita-"

TOK TOK TOK...

"Sebentar." Sasuke berdiri dan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kisame-san? Deidara-san? Tumben, ada apa?"

Tampaklah dua orang pria yang dikenal Sasuke. Yamanaka Deidara-kakak Ino- dan Hoshigaki Kisame teman dekat Itachi.

"Cuman berkunjung,ngg... kau sedang kerja kelompok ya?" tanya Kisamae. Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa kami menggangu?"

"Tidak, justru kalian datang disaat yang sangat tepat." Ujar Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk.

"Nii-san, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ino ketika melihat Deidara.

"Hanya berkunjung." Jawab Deidara pendek.

"Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas fisika yang sama sekali tidak kami mengerti. Deidara-san, kau kan pernah menjuarai lomba fisika, apa kau bisa mengajarkan kami materi ini?" Tanya Sasuke sopan sambil menunjuk 20 soal yang ada di buku fisikanya."

"Ini 'kan mudah." Ujar Deidara. "Baik, akan kuajari!"

"Terima kasih, Deidara-san." Ujar Sasuke berterima kasih. Deidara pun langsung mengajari mereka soal itu. Kisame hanya melihat-lihat saja karena ia memang tidak bisa membantu.

"Sasuke, aku pinjam toiletmu sebentar." Ujar Kisame sambil berdiri. Tampa menoleh, Sasuke pun mengangguk. Kisame pun memasuki toilet.

"Begitu caranya." Ujar Deidara setelah mengajarkan cara pengerjaan soal tersebut. "Nah, cobalah sendiri."

"Tidak, sesulit yang aku kira. Terima kasih, ya." Komentar Naruto yang lalu menekuni soalnya.

GUBRAAAK!

"Aw!"

"Kisame-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Kisame keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tak apa! Aku hanya terpeleset." Jawab Kisame dengan senyum canggungnya. "Eng... Sasuke, aku pulang dulu , ya. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Eh? Baiklah, cepat sekali." Ujar Sasuke. Kisame pun meninggalkan rumah Sasuke.

"Siapa itu? Orangnya (menurutku) sedikit aneh." Tanya Tenten sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hoshigake Kisame. Sahabat Itachi-nii." Jawab Sasuke yang kemudian terdiam. Yang lain hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

*WHAT I HEAR IS FUR ELISE*

"Teme, kami pulang dulu,ya!" Ujar Naruto mewakili enam orang yang hendak pulang itu. "Jangan lupa mandi dan makan malam,oke?"

"Ya, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan. Apalagi kau, Dobe." Kata Sasuke yang sedikit menyindir Naruto. Ke-enam orang itu pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas daan menutup pintu. Ia merasa kesepian sekarang. Ia berjalan lunglai ke arah sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa tersebut.

Disaat itulah, dentingan piano terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

-TBC-

**Akhirnya! Part satunya selesai! *nangis terharu*. Gimana? Jelek ya? Yah, namanya juga masih newbie. Tolong kasih tahu kekurangan FF (aneh) ini lewat Review. Arigatou!**


	2. Apa yang Ingin Disampaikan Oleh Niisan?

**Chapter 2: Apa yang Ingin Disampaikan Oleh Nii-san**

**Warning :****Very weird fanfict, OOC , full of typo. EYD hancur berantakan.**

**Pair: (kayaknya) SasuNaru, tapi bukan Yaoi.**

*WHAT I HEAR IS FÜR ELISE*

Sasuke membuka matanya, sesekali ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia menoleh dan menatap jam dan mendapati jarum jam yang pendek berada di angka enam. Sasuke terduduk dan ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu, ia terbangun dikamarnya, bukan di sofa ruang tengah. ia pun mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

_flashback..._

_Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Saat tangannya hendak mengambil remote tv, ia mendengar suara dentingan piano, Für Elise. Bulu kuduk Sasuke kembali berdiri. Ia pun menyalakan Tv dan mengencangkan suara Tv. Ia pura-pura menyanyikan lagu Theme song dari anime "Menma Shippuden" kesukaanya itu. Berharap ketakutan itu perlahan menjauh._

_JEP!_

_"Kuso! Kenapa harus ada acara mati lampu juga?!" Gerutu Sasuke karena tiba-tiba listrik yang ada dirumahnya padam. Ia pun perlahan-lahan mengambil senter dikamarnya dan menyalakannya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu rumah dan tentu saja membukanya. Gelap. Semua rumah yang didekat rumahnyanya gelap. Tidak ada satu pun lampu yang terlihat menyala. "Aliran , ya..."_

_Sasuke pun mulai menyoroti rumahnya dan sedikit bermain-main seakan senter itu adalah sebuah pistol. Sasuke membelakan matanya karena nelihat sekelebat bayangan hitam lewat. Sasuke menelan ludahnya lalu cepat cepat ia mengambil lilin dari menyalakan tiga batang lilin dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan, meja dapur dan meja pendek depan sofa di ruang tengah._

_Sasuke lalu duduk meringkuk di sofa dan yang dilakakunnya berikutnya adalah menutup mata dan telinganya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko melihat hantu atau mendengar lagu yang dimainkan orang yang sudah mati._

_'Bayangan tadi...itu pasti bayangan itachi-ni. Rambutnya terlihat di ikat pony tail. Kenapa aniki menghantuiku?Aku 'kan outotonya!' Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. _

_Sasuke melepaskaan tanganya dari telinganya. Ia merasa pegal karena hampir dua puluh menit ia menutup telinganya dengan tanganya. _

_SRAT_

_Sesuatu melintas dengan cepat , mengakibatkan lilin didepan Sasuke bergerak mengikuti angin yang dibuat oleh benda yang melintas tadi. Sasuke membeku, ia merasa sangat ketakutan._

_"Jangan takut...outoto..." Terdengar suara berat yang Sasuke yakini sebagai suara Itachi. Bukannya menjadi tidak takut , rasa takut Sasuke malah itu kembali melintas dan kini semua lilin menjadi padam._

_"Aku ingin memberitahumu...sesuatu..." Suara itu terdengar kembali. Sasuke merasa ada orang yang mendekatinya, duduk disebelahnya dan merangkulnya. Tangannya benar-benar dingin. "Pembunuhnya...dia ... dekat..."_

_Ketakutan menguasai Sasuke sehingga ia pun jatuh pingsan._

_Flashback end..._

*WHAT I HEAR IS FÜR ELISE*

"Jadi begitulah cara pengerjaan soal ini." Jelas Guru Kurenai setelah menjelaskan sebuah soal di papan tulis. "Karena saya ada keperluan, saya akan memberikan 10 soal pada kalian. Kerjakan dengan tertib."

"Baik, sensei!" ujar murid di kelas itu dengan serempak , kecuali Sasuke yang tengan corat-coret di buku tulis yang ia sebut dengan buku corat coret. Guru Kurenai pun meninggalkan kelas.

"Teme, kau tidak mengerjakan?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke yang tidak menyentuh buku tulis Matematikanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke pendek sambil menggambar rubah di bukunya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung menutup buku corat-coret Sasuke.

"Malas." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. "Lagipula, aku tahu kau ingin mencontek jawabanku, Dobe."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena ia merasa tertangkap basah. "eh... bukan itu, nanti jika Kurenai-sensei tahu kau tidak mengerjakan tugasnya...hiii" Naruto menggerakan jari telunjuknya didepan lehernya. Yah... bisa dibilang ini adalah bahasa isyarat dari 'kau akan dipenggal'.

"Huh... ancaman seperti itu tidak berlaku untukku." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dapat nilai nol dan kau tidak naik kelas karena nilai nol itu dan kau kesepian karena tidak sekelas denganku?" Tanya Naruto ngaco. "Lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau...-hehe- Bagaimana kalau nilaimu jelek dan Itachi-san marah, lalu dia menghantuimu tiap malam?Lalu-"

"Cukup, Dobe. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini oke?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengancam. Naruto yang sudah tahu kalau dengan nada seperti itu sedang terganggu saat ini.

"Apa... Kau melihat Itachi-san lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dulu." Ujar Sasuke cepat sambil membuka buku tulisnya.

"Teme!"

"Kenapa kau penasaran akan hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak. Ia pun lalu pura-pura menekuni soalnya.

"Karena... Kemarin aku juga melihat Itachi-san saat dirumahmu." Ujar Naruto.

"Bicara konyol apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memasang wajah menyelidiki. "Jangan bicara konyol tentang orang mati."

"Teme," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke sehingga jarak antara wajahnya dengan Sasuke hanya berjarak sekitar 5 cm. "Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Kau lihat Itachi-san setiap saat ya?Aku saja yang melihatnya dibelakangmu saat aku hendak pulang saja sebenarnya aku sudah sangaaaaaat merinding." Celetuk Naruto.

"Yah, hampir setiap saat. Aku bahkan melihatnya saat ini." Ujar Sasuke penuh misteri.

"Ehhh?"

"Dia sedang duduk di kursi guru."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibawah meje. "Kalau sudah tidak ada bilang ya, Teme."

"Aku bohong." Ujar Sasuje yang lumayan puas karena sudah menjahili Naruto.

"Grrh... Apa? Aww!" Geram Naruto. Ia juga meringis karena kepalanya menghantam kolong meja.

"Kau memang pantas kupanggil 'Dobe'." Ledek Sasuke sambil sedikit menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Kau bilang jangan bicara konyol tentang orang mati! Kau sendiri menjahiliku tentang orang mati, HUH!" gerutu Naruto lalu duduk dibangkunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah Pr biologi?"

"Pr biologi?!" Pekik Sasuke. Melihatnya, Naruto langsung sweatdrop. "Sial! Aku lupa!"

"Aku sudah, mau menyontek dariku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bangga sambil menunjukan buku tulis Biologinya dan menggoyang-goyangkanya di depan wajah Sasuke. 'Seorang Sasuke Uchiha lupa mengerjakan PR? menarik...menarik...'

Sasuke mengambil buku biologinya,, dan membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat prnya sudah tertulis rapi dibukunya.

"Eh? Ternyata kau sudah Teme." Ujar Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seakan ia melihat hantu. "Aku belum mengerjakan prku, aku lupa."

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah selesai begini." Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, ini 'kan bukan tulisanku."Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk soal pertama dari prnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang mengerjakan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil mengambil buku biologi Sasuke. Naruto pun membaca tulisan yang ada dibuku itu. "Benar! Ini bukan tulisanmu!"

"Aku hafal betul tulisan siapa ini. Ini tulisan Itachi-nii." Jelas Sasuke sedikit pelan.

"Te-Teme, jangan menakut-nakutiku!" Pekik Naruto sambil menggeser sedikit kursinya menjauhi Sasuke.

'_Huf... Terima kasih, Itachi-nii...'_ Batin Sasuke lega sekaligus berterima kasih walaupun bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri. Ia tidak tahu apa nasibnya di tangan guru killer bernama Yamato itu jika ia tidak mengerjakan soalnya. "Aku tidak menakut-nakuti. . Yasudah, aku akan mengerjakan Matematikaku sekarang-"

GLEKH

Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat Itachi disebelah Naruto. Itachi tampak menyeramkan dengan bekas luka dan darah disekujur tubuhnya walaupun ia terlihat tersenyum.

"Teme? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi agak pucat Sasuke hanya menunjuk ke arah sebelah Naruto dengan jarinya yang bergetar. Refleks Naruto menoleh dan ia tidak melihat apa-apa. "Ada apa, Teme? Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Su-sudahlah, aku ingin kekamar mandi!" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar . Ia segera berdiri dan pergi kekamar mandi.

"Si Teme, itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggambar wajah Sasuke di buku corat-coret milik Sasuke.

*WHAT I HER IS FÜR ELISE*

Sasuke menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Lalu ia pun menghela naas dan mulai membasuh wajah tampan idaman author Seiko/? dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel.

DHEG!

Sasuke membeku, ia merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh bahunya. Tampa melihat ia sudah tahu kalau kalau tangan itu adalah milik Itachi.

"Sasu..."

"Ja-Jangan hantui aku. Kumohon..." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada ketakutan,. Ia memegangi kepalanya lalu berjongkok. "Aku tidak punya salah denganmu 'kan? Nii-san?! Uhh..."

"Ada yang...ingin...kusampaikan..Kau harus dengar..." Suara Itachi terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke. " Ini tentang pembunuhnya..."

"Aku tidak tahu! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" Desis Sasuke.

BRAAK!

"Teme! Sedang apa kau?" Naruto tiba-tiba datang. Naruto terheran-heran karena keadaan Sasuke sama seperti keadaanya kemarin. "Apa kau sakit?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Apa dia masih disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto balik. "Disini hanya ada kita berdua."

"Aniki...tadi dia disini..." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto mendekatinya dan membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Kita ke kelas..." Ujar Naruto sambil membawa Sasuke ke pun berjalan ke arah kelas. "kenapa...Itachi-san menghantuimu?"

"Dia bilang...dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu..." Jawab Sasuke pelan. "Soal pembunuhnya..."

"Pembunuhnya? memang belum tertangkap ya?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Mungkin Itachi-san memintamu untuk membalas dendamnya."

"huf... Aniki bukan orang yang dendaman."Ujar Sasuke.

"Oh... hey! bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari pembunuhnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hei, berhentilah mengatakan hal yang konyol. Jadilah Dewasa-"

Saat Sasuke menoleh kearah jendela, Sasuke kembali melihat Itachi. "Jangan ganggu aku aniki..." Desis Sasuke. ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Naruto.

Naruto menyadari kejanggalan saat Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela langsung menatap jendela. Nihil. Disana tidak ada apa-apa. "Teme...kau kenapa...? TEME!"

Naruto panik karena Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

*WHAT I HEAR IS FÜR ELISE*

Sasuke membuka matanya. Orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang menatap ke arah jendela yang menampilkan anak laki-laki sedang bermain bola. "Dobe..."

"Teme? Bangun juga!" Ujar Naruto sambil menoleh. "Kau pingsan. Tapi Tsunade sensei bilang kau tidak apa-apa. Hanya shock saja."

"Kau...kenapa disini?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat jam dinding di UKS it menunjukan pukul 12. "Harusnya kau ada di kelas. Saat ini pelajaran Yamato-sensei sedang berlangsung."

"yah... Yamato-sensei bilang , aku harus menemanimu. Dari pada 'menemani' kata yang lebih cocok 'menjaga' sih..."Ujar Naruto sambil duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Yah...hitung-hitung bolos, sih. Hahaha!".

"Huf... dasar..." Ujar Sasuke.

"Teme, maaf aku mengukit-ungkitnya, tapi..." Naruto sempat terdiam. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto akan membicarakan aniki-nya. "Tadi, saat kau pingsan. Aku melihat Itachi-san. di jendela."

"Hah?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu? Lalu?"

"Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu dari pembunuhnya..." Jelas Naruto.

_Flashback, 1 jam yang lalu..._

"_TEME!" Naruto berjongkok dan merangkulkan tangan Sasuke di lehernya. Naruto pun berniat untuk membawa Sasuke ke UKS. "Huf, UKS kenapa harus di lantai tiga sih?"_

_Dalam keadaan masih berjongkok, Naruto terdiam karena ia melihat sepasang kaki didepanya. Naruto merasa tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, tangannya juga bergetar hebat karena ia menyadari di kaki yang ia lihat itu terlihat cairan berwarna merah darah. 'Ini...darah 'kan?' Batin Naruto. Perlahan ia menatap ke atas. 'Itachi-san!'._

"_Jagalah adikku. Orang yang membunuhku mengincarnya juga." Ujar Itachi sambil membungkuk dan menyentuh bahu Naruto. Naruto sangat ketakutan dan menunduk. "Aku akan memberitahumu siapa pembunuhnya... dia..."_

_Ketakutan sudah menguasai Naruto sehingga ia pun lari sambil membawa Sasuke yang masih pingsan. Ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Itachi yang terkekeh._

_Flashback end._

"Menjaga, eh? Yang be-tunggu dulu! Pembunuh? Apa Itachi-ni memberitahumu siapa pembunuhnya?!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh...ya...dia hampir memberi tahuku... tapi yah...jangang marah ya teme... Saat dia akan memberitahuku siapa pembunuhnya...aku terlanjur ketakutan...jadi...aku (membawamu) lari." Jelas Naruto malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa?!" Pekik Sasuke kencang. Hampir saja Naruto terjatuh dari kursinya karena kaget. "Apa kau sadar kalau kita hampir mendapatkan peti harta karun?!"

"Maaf,Teme. Salah Itachi-san sendiri sih... datang dengan keadaan seperti itu..." Ujar Naruto yang malah menyalahkan Itachi. "Yasudah, deh... Bagaimana kalau kita cari saja pembunuhnya?"

"Hah? Mencari pembunuhnya? Kau kira kau adalah seorang Sherloc Holmes?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Yah, kalau itu maumu, oke." Ujar Naruto polos.

"Jangan bodoh, Dobe. Kau tidak akan menggunakan jaket, kaca pembesar atau barang-barang aneh lainnya 'kan?" Tanya Sasuje.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir kita hidup di tahun berapa?" Bantah Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya langsung pada Itachi-san?"

"_Useless_. yang ada, kau sudah lari terbirit-birit saat melihatnya."Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Oh, ya! Kenapa kau takut saat melihat Itachi-san? Itachi-san itu kakakmu bukan?" atanya Naruto.

"Itu karena... walaupun aku sebenarnya ingin bersamanya lagi... aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Itachi-nii sudah meninggal. Tentu saja aku tidak mau melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu siapkan dirimu. Kita akan menemui jangan takut." Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Oke! Operasi 'Pencarian Pembunuh Itachi-san' dimulai!"

*WHAT I HEAR IS FÜR ELISE*

"Mau menginap di rumahku? Malam ini?"

_"Iya, boleh, ya, Teme? Besok 'kan kita libur karena guru sedang rapat."_

"Boleh-boleh saja. Kebetulan aku merasa kesepian."

_"Aku datang 30 menit dari sekarang, oke? Tunggu aku."_

"Hn, baiklah."

PIP

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponya dengan Naruto. Ia segera membersihkan sedikit rumahnya karena ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar ejekan dari sahabat Dobe nya itu. Sambil menunggu, seperti biasa ia menonton "Menma Shippuden" di Tv. Sasuke tampak serius menyaksikan pertarungan Menma melawan Pein itu.

_"_Dobe akan menyukai ini, fufufu..." Guman Sasuke saat menonton pertarungan 2 tokoh anime itu.

"_orang yang tidak punya jawaban apa-apa sepertimu... menyerah saja!"_

_"lebih baik kau tidak menungguku untuk menyerah!"_

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke bangkit lalu membukakan pintu. Tampaklah teman Dobenya itu membawa ransel berisi pakaian. "Silahkan masuk."

"terima kasih, Teme." Ujar Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' oleh Sasuke. Ia pun duduk di sofa sebelah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang pandangannya tetap tertuju ke arah TV.

" 'Ada apa' apanya?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Kau tiba-tiba ingin menginap dirumahku." Ujar Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Oh... itu... tentu saja menunggu kedatangan anikimu." Ujar Naruto polos.

"Jadi yang tadi siang itu kau serius?!" Tanya Sasuke. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari Tv.

"Eh? Iya." Jawab Naruto polos. "Aku juga menjalankan amanat dari anikimu, 'menjaga Sasuke dari pembunuhnya'."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini,Dobe.." Ujar Sasuke.

"lho? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau sadar tidak sih, kalau pembunuh yang membunuh Itachi-san itu hendak membunuhmu juga? Itachi-san bilang begitu padaku."

"Aku...tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, kenapa si pembunuh itu mau membunuh ku juga? Apa dia demdam padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tetap saja kau harus berhati-hati!" Tegas Naruto. "Karena aku juga tidak mau kau dibunuh oleh pembunuh itu. Nanti aku sama siapa?"

"Huh, aku tidak ingin membahas ini sekarang. Kita nonton saja." Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah Tv.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak merasa takut pada si pembunuh itu?" Tanya Naruto yang kesal pada Sasuke yang santai-santai saja, padahal saat ini, seseorang bernit untuk membunuh Sasuke.

"Aku bukannya tidak merasa takut. Aku hanya tidak ingin membahas ini saat ini"

TING TING TING TING TING

Seketika kedua orang itu membeku. Seperti biasa, Für Elise terdengar dari ruang musik.

"Kau dengar?!" Bisik Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. "Ini kesempatan kita! Ayo..."

Mereka pun mulai berjalan mendekati ruang musik. Mereka menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu. Ya, memang ada suara dari dalam sana. Naruto memegang daun pintu "Kau siap? Akan kubuka."

Perlahan-lan Naruto membuka pintu dan...

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ujar Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sudah kubilang, dia Itachi-nii tidak akan datang. Kadang feelingku itu benar."

SRAT!

Sesosok bayangan bergerak cepat di belakang mereka. Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh kebelakang. "kau bilang 'kadang' 'kan? Mungkin dia benar-benar ada disini."

Refleks Sasuke ikut menoleh. Tidak ada apa-apa. "Sudahlah dobe... perasaanku menjadi tidak enak."

"Eits, tunggu." Ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang hendak pergi. "Kau jago main piano 'kan? Coba mainkan piano itu."

"Hah? Tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke. Sambil mundur tiga langkah.

"Ayolah... mungkin itu bisa membuat aniki mu tertarik." Ujar Naruto sambil menyalakan lampu ruangan musik.

"Dobe, kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan Itachi-nii?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kita teman, dan Itachi-san adalah kakak temanku. Dan kakak temanku akan memberitahu pembunuh yang memiliki rencana untuk membunuh temanku." Ujar Naruto agak berbelit-belit yang membuat Sasuke merasa friendzoned seketika/?."Sudahlah, mainkan saja."

_'Apa urat ketakutanya juga sudah putus?_' Batin Sasuke. Ia pun duduk didepan piano itu. Benar juga, setelah kematian Itachi, ia tidak menyentuh pianonya lagi. "Kau mau lagu apa?"

"Lagu apa pun yang Itachi-san suka." Ujar Naruto sambil duduk di kursi dekat piano.

"Ada ratusan lagu yang ia suka." Ujar Sasuke sambil memencet tuts piano asal.

"Lagu yang paling disukainya apa?" Tanya Naruo.

"Ng...Moonlight sonata karya Ludwig Van Beethoven , Canon In D karya Johann Pachebele ,Für Elise...hh... karya Ludwig Van Beethoven...The Blue Danube karya ." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yang kau bisa mainkan yang mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Huf...biar suasana semakin horor, akan kumainkan Moonlight sonata." Ujar Sasuke. Ia pun mulai memainkan piano itu. Naruto yang melihatnya pun terkesima.

"Lagu yang bagus, Sasuke. Tapi rasanya... lagu ini membuatku mengantuk. Coba lagu yang agak cepat." Ujar Naruto. Ia tampak meopang dagunya.

"Lagu yang agak cepat? Für Elise? Ah... tapi lagu itu awal awalnya lambat. Bagaimana?" Saran Sasuke. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak mau merekomendasikan lagu itu.

"Für Elise? Lagunya seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yang tadi kita dengar saat kita menonton. Kau ingat?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh yang itu! Seharusnya kau memainkan lagu itu dari tadi. Cepat mainkan!" Perintah Naruto. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan dengusan.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap pianonya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Aku tidak mau memainkan piano ini'. Ia lalu menatap bagian bawah piano dan mengingat tempat ini sebagai tempat dimana ia menemukan sang kakak juga teringat akan masa kecilnya dengan kakaknya. Rasa benci tiba-tiba menerkam hatinya."Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya keras sehingga berdarah.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau benar. Kita harus mencari si pembunuhnya." Ujar Sasuke pelan. "Kalau aku melihat ruangan ini, bukan rasa sedih atau takut saja yang datang. Tapi rasa benci juga."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ujar Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Salah satu cara untuk menemukan pembunuhnya adalah menanyakan pada Itachi-san 'kan?"

"Yeah... tetapi, apakah kita terlihat seperti mengemis jawaban?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Jadi, kau ingin cara lain?" Tanya aruto balik. Sasuke mengangguk. "Yah...oke... kalau begitu, aku akan membuat pertanyaan 5W+1H dan kau harus menjawabnya. Sebagai saksi"

"Eh?Sasksi?" Sasuke langsung sweatdrop. Bukan ini cara yang diinginkanya. "Pertanyaan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Yeah, aku akan memberimu pertanyaan. Seperti...apa hobi itachi-san saat dirumah?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di dagunya.

"Apa ini perlu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja! Ini bisa juga disebut pencarian informasi yang berupa asumsi." Jelas Naruto seakan dia adalah seorang Sherloc Holmes. "Sudahlah jawab saja, siapa tahu ada yang bisa kita jadikan sebagai informasi."

"Yah... Hobi itachi-nii dirumah ya? Baca koran, main piano, menonton KNH48, membaca novel, dan... memarahiku." Ujar Sasuke. Dia menggaruk kepalanya saat ia berkata 'memarahiku'. "Sepertinya pertanyaanmu yang tadi tidak ada hubunganya dengan kematian kakakku."

"Oke-oke..." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Apa yang dilakakukanya sebelum pembunuhannya terjadi? Menurutmu?"

"Saat paginya...sarapan... lalu dia bilang dia ada janji dengan temanya. Itu saja 'sih." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, ITU DIA!" Ujar Naruto sambil menepukan tanganya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis. "Kau bilang, dia ada janji denga temannya bukan? Bisa jadi 'temannya' itu lah pembunuhnya!"

"Eh? Kau jenius juga. Aku saja tidak sampai memikirkan itu." Puji Sasuke. "Tapi... belum tentu juga 'sih. Mungkin saja orang lain. Mana mungkin ada teman yang saling bunuh."

"Apa pun bisa terjadi didunia ini." Ujar Naruto. "Nah, sekarang kita tinggal mencari oraang yang terakhir berhubungan dengan Itachi-san!"

*WHAT I HEAR IS FÜR ELISE*

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati kini jam menunjukan pukul delapan. Untung saja hari ini sekolah libur,kalau tidak, Naruto pasti sudah kalang kabut menatap ranjang disebelahnya dan ia melihat Sasuke sudah tidak ada disana. Ia segera berdiri dan pergi menuju dapur karena ia mendengar suara sesuatu yang digoreng. Ia tidak sabar menceritakan hal yang dialaminya tengah malam.

"Teme, selamat pagi." Sapa Naruto dengan keras seperti biasa.

"Pagi." Jawab Sasuke pendek sambil menaruh piring yang di atasnya terdapat omelet dan roti panggang. Sasuke juga menaruh dua buah gelas yang berisi susu.

"Teme, aku boleh cerita tidak?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah pendengar cerita yang buruk.

"Tentu." Ujar Sasuke sambil memakan omeletnya.

"Tadi malam aku...melihat...Itachi-san." Ujar Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tersedak. Sasuke segera memunum susunya.

"Itachi-nii, katamu?"

"Iya! Jadi begini, tadi malam aku terbangun dan aku mendengar lagu Für... ah! Für apalah itu! Aku penasaran jadi aku bangun lalu aku melihat anikimu!" Cerita Naruto.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Dobe."

"Yah, sehabis itu dia bilang.. kalau dia tidak akan memberitahukan pembunuhnya."

"APA?!" Pekik Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu dia tidak mau memberitahu kita?"

"Yah... tapi... dia memberi petunjuk." Ujar Naruto. "Petunjuknya adalah G cres, A mayor dan E."

"Eh? Petunjuk macam apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

-TBC-

**Bonus...**

TING TING TING TING...

Aku terbangun sekitar pukul 2 pagi. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara denting piano. Hah? Ini kan lagu yang kudengar saat menonton anime tadi tadi. Itachi-san! Pasti Itachi-san!

"Oi, Teme, bangunlah..." Aku bangkit, mendekati ranjang si Teme dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar sulit dibangunkan. Dia terlihat seperti mayat sekarang! Lupakan si Teme itu dulu! Bagaimana kalau kau lihat sendiri sekarang dan melaporkan apa yang kau lihat? Kau jenius Uzumaki Naruto!

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar dan mendekati ruangan musik. Suara itu masih terdengar pun membukanya tampa keraguan sedikit pun dihatiku. Aku melihat Itachi-san disana, duduk didepan piano dengan jari jarinya sibuk menari-nari atas tuts piano. Aku bersyukur karena ia tidak terlihat menakutkan seperti biasa dengan kaus berwarna biru tua dengan celana jeans. Tampa darah setetes pun yang menghias pakaiannya.

"Itachi-san..."Panggilku pelan, aku memang sudah tidak takut lagi. Ia menoleh kearahku. "Kenapa kau masih disini, kau harusnya sudah 'disana' 'kan?"

"Yah, memang keberadaanku sebagai orang yang sudah mati patut dipertanyakan." Ujarnya. Tanganya sudah berhenti memainkan piano cokelat tersebut. "Aku masih punya urusan tertinggal didunia ini."

Urusan tertinggal,ya. Rasanya ini seperti novel tentang hantu yang sering kubaca. "Apa urusan tertinggalmu?" Tanyaku.

"Bukannya dari penampakanku dijendela sekolah tadi sudah membuatmmu tahu?" Tanya Itachi-san sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku ingin melindungi Sasuke dari orang yang membunuhku. Dia mengincar Sasuke juga. Sialan."

Aku menatap raut wajah Itachi-san yang menampilkan kekecewaan dan juga keresahan. "Siapa yang membunuhmu?"

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu." Ujar Itachi-san enteng. Aku terheran-heran. "Carilah sendiri."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sekarang? Aku saat ini sudah tidak takut." Bujukku agar Itachi-san memberi tahuku siapa pembunuhnya. "Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu melindungi Sasuke."

"Huf... kau jangan mengemis jawaban begitu." Ledek Itachi-san. Hah... dia memang mirip dengan Sasuke. Bukan, Sasuke lah yang mirip dengan Itachi-san. "Aku akan memberimu petunjuk, lalu mengawasimu dalam pencarian di pembunuh itu."

"Kenapa... harus berbelit-belit?" Tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya. Itachi-san tersenyum.

"Selain menguji keberanian kalian dalam melihat makhluk sepertiku, aku juga ingin menguji kepintaran otak kalian juga." Ujar Itachi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya. "Aku hanya memberimu satu petunjuk,yaitu...

nada G cres , A minor,, E"

_SEE YOU_

**Oke, chapter kedua akhirnya selesai juga Sorry lama dipublishnya, soalnya Seiko harus melewati banyak rintangan #alesan-_-. Kayaknya Ffnya makin gaje ,ya? Iya, pasti. Soalnya Seiko sedikit bingung. Hehehe... **

**Dan kayaknya...setelah menbaca chapter ini, ada beberapa readers yang tau siapa pembunuhnya lewat petunjuk yang diberikan abang Itachi. **

**Yang review sudah Seiko balas lewat PM. Tapi ada juga review tapi tidak log in, jadi, akan Seiko balas disini.**

**Lutfianne: Terima kasih atas reviewnya,masalah typo... iya...akan Seiko usahain^^, sami-sami.**

**Hosigaki: yah... saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang mengungkapkan siapa si pembunuh itu. Terima kasih sudah review^^.**

**Mind to Review? Please :3**


End file.
